


Redemption

by BombsAreForBabies



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blind Uchiha Sasuke, Dai-nana-han | Team 7 (Naruto)-centric, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Husband uses Wife's Family Name, New Team 7, POV Second Person, Sasuke-sensei, Short Chapters, Team Dynamics, Uchiha Sasuke-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-26 09:25:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7568851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BombsAreForBabies/pseuds/BombsAreForBabies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know that he can't see. You know that despite that, That Man could rip you apart if he so wanted. That Man had made a tragedy that broke a piece of every villager in Konoha, all in the name of power. </p>
<p>You hate him.</p>
<p>"I'm your Jonin instructor, Haruno Sasuke."</p>
<p>(In which Sasuke faces the people whose families he tore apart before they were born. And he has to teach them.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Silently Wishing for the End

**Author's Note:**

> Sasuke uses the Haruno name because of backstory that I am too lazy to deal with right now. Also, he is really not liked. Especially by his students.

You sit next to the near legendary swing that hangs outside of the academy. Your new teammates are both doing their own things, and all of you are trying to avoid thinking of the next day. The silence is stifling, but at least you know that this team will get along. Maybe this team won't live up to its name.

You are part of Team 7, and you hope that you can survive this.


	2. Assignment

When Konohamaru-sensei had told you that you would be on the same team as Kenshi and Shikako, you were relieved. The three of you get along well enough, and that is a good sign.

When Konohamaru-sensei told you that your team would be the newest Team Seven you were significantly less relieved. Rumors about the curse of seven had become more prevalent in the class, as everybody hoped that they would not be assigned to that team. Hell, a few even said that they would stay back and take another year at the academy if that happened.

When Konohamaru-sensei listed the team leaders for each group you felt the burning need to punch something. And then that gave away to biting anxiety. It made sense, since the team had always been trained by a member of its previous incarnation.

Your academy teacher is a strong ninja who had passed up a promotion so that he could teach the new generations the will of fire that had been instilled in him by his Boss. The guilt he felt about no longer being able to protect his students must have been crippling, especially when he had to send them right into the arms of That Man.


	3. Too Many Names

Kenshi, despite her complains about its masculinity, is proud of her name. She never lets anybody insult it, except for herself. You never understood why, until all of your team, minus That Man, are sitting together in Training Field 7.

“My dad named me, before he died on a mission,” she looks down at the ground, and this is the first time you have ever seen her so subdued. “His name is on the stone.”

The stone she is talking about must be the second one, erected just for those that died in the last war. There were too many shinobi who died for all of their names to fit on the original memorial.


	4. Walk of the Sinner

That Man is the reason you're an orphan, or as good as one anyways. Your father never fully recovered after Mom died, and you have had to be the head of the house for as long as you can remember.

You know that almost all of your friends and acquaintances say they want to kill That Man. But none of you will ever do it, because That Man had his own _That Man_ he wanted to kill. You know his quest for revenge is how so many of the children in the village never got a chance to be kids.

No one wants to follow in his footsteps.


	5. The sum of all parts is less than his whole

You watch as That Man moves like a spectre across the unkempt grass and jutting rocks of the field. He is strong, you think. You wonder what he was like before. The thought leaves you cold inside, like the nights that you spent alone in your room, pretending that you didn't hear as your only family fell apart with only a thin wall between you.

All three of you stiffen as he comes closer. You can feel Kenshi and Shiromaru give canine whining sounds that rattle their bodies. Shikako looks wary, focusing on That Man with narrowed eyes. You think that the whole group would not stand a chance against him if he decides to turn, even if working together.


	6. The first time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (In regards to the next, like 15 chapters)  
> I swear that this will get more Sasuke-y after a few (or a lot of) short chapters. I swear. The team will be less hostile after a while, I swear. I swear a lot in this note.

He regards all of you, looking directly at each person as he says their name. You have no clue how he does it; only the Hokage can unbind the seals that keep his eyes blind and useless. Seeing a person perceive something that they should not be able to do is terrifying.

“We should start with team introductions,” he pauses a moment before pointing to your left. “Go first.”

Shikako contemplates for a second before answering him. She looks directly at the  
finger he is pointing at her -an unseen act of defiance- and asks him: “Shouldn't you go first, sensei?”

The shadows give the illusion of him flinching, just a bit. If it was any other person, you might believe it.

“…Hm,” He pauses, and there's a certain lilt to his voice as he says it; as if the sound is meant to be gruffer than that, like when an angry drunkard tries to coax a child into feeling safe.

“My name is Haruno Sasuke.”


	7. Because of you.

You tell him the basics, but nothing more. Nothing that he could use to hurt you or your loved ones. You're a shinobi now, and you'll be damned before you tell him anything important about your life. He shouldn't get the chance to ruin another one, so you won't let him.

Inuzuka Kenshi glares at him, and says: “My name is Inuzuka Kenshi, and my father’s name is on that stone.” _Because of you_ is implied, and you know that everyone in the field hears it. She says nothing else. Shiromaru butts her head gently against Kenshi’s knee in an attempt to comfort the girl.

The next reply is spoken in a voice that practically radiates boredom and lethargy. “I'm Nara Shikako. ’Parently the first girl to ever inherit the 'Lazy Gene', as my mom calls it.” It's a smart reply, giving out information that seems personal and important, but is actually useless.

You and the rest of your teammates know that he is not fooled, but he says nothing. He nods, before taking out two bells.


	8. Screw this

“Take these from me, and whoever doesn't have a bell by the end fails.”

You think that he must be delusional. Nobody wants to be on his team, but know that it is hard to get out of it by sending in requests. He's just given all of you the chance to fail without having to go through all that paperwork. An official failure is not as good looking on their reports, and you know that he has ruined too many lives for anybody to fault this team for their failure.

“Come at me with intent to kill.” That freezes you and your companions. You know that no one has a chance against him, but if you could get one hit in that it would be worth the effort. “But you must be able to catch me.” He disappears without a sound.

Shikako turns to you and Kenshi. She's obviously the brains of the operation, with her massive IQ. It's unspoken, but you know that she's the leader of this mission.

“We don't attack, we don't get the bells, and we go to Ichiraku’s.” That seems like a good plan. You agree, and so does Kenshi.


	9. 3 words

"You pass."

 

Shit _._


	10. You didnt think this through, did you?

Shikako gets that look on her face, the one where she thinks that she should have seen something obvious. She then sighs, “Tiresome” under her breath.

“How the _fuck_ did we pass?!” Kenshi is fuming. She has the loudest outcry, although you know that her bark may as well have been the yip of a puppy to your new sensei.

“Teamwork,” he says, and you feel the urge to punch him until he can't get back up. You don't usually think these sorts of things, but it seems like it will be a more common occurrence now. “You worked like a team. There was a designated leader who fit the situation, and was aware of the needs of their subordinates. There was no infighting for the higher position, and you all came to an agreement. Nobody was left behind.”

You try not to point out the irony (or bullshit) in his words.


	11. Wrong, maybe

“Maybe this was the wrong test for this team.” Your teacher scowls to himself, and brings his hand to his face so that his fingers cover his mouth. You imagine that his eyes would either be narrowed or closed in thought, but you can't see through the hitai-ate that covers them. He barely whispers: “You're not broken.”

“Wrong test? We have to do another test?” Kenshi completely ignores the fact that nobody said anything about a second test, and that the team literally came up with a plan to ditch the whole thing.

In all honesty, you wonder if your teacher is passing you because he had to. No doubt the Hokage had told him he needed to take a team. You don't think that he would sign up for kids and D-ranks if he had to. He seems like the kind of man that stabs someone in the back and takes credit for a high ranking mission.

Shikako is silent, as are you.


	12. Loneliness

You go home and prepare yourself a meal. You eat in silence, and after washing your dishes you make a second. It is not for you, but for your father. It smells good as you put it on a plate and that onto the table.

It seems lonely there; a lone plate that isn't going to be eaten by the lone person in the house. You know that your father isn't coming home tonight, but the meal is still left out until it becomes cold, as always.


	13. Brittle, but unbroken

The morning is tense, but at least nobody seems to be preparing for a katana through their throats. The terror of meeting That Man yesterday has given way to a gnawing anxiety that drags itself across your chest. 

It isn't a good feeling; it still feels terrible and aches to the bone. But at least you aren't on the edge of breaking into shards of glass will cut any who try to piece it back together. You will stand tall until you are not afraid of That Man.

“I can't even take a nap.” Shikako grumbles from beside you, snapping you out of your thoughts. She looks like she is about to fall asleep, but the fact that she is not by now is comparable to a normal person’s insomnia. 

You know that she didn't lose a parent in the war, but her parents did. And it was a scar that still does not heal.

Nobody talks about it. Nobody needs to talk about it; her father is a chainsmoker and her mother is rarely in the village, and occasionally sends scrolls and trinkets from Suna. She treasures those more than she lets on.

Kenshi's father is gone with only a stone and the name he gave her to remember him by. Her mother talks of him fondly, but only when pushed.

This team is already made of people who are cracked, and you hope that That Man doesn't break it completely.


	14. I Need Your D-Ranks

“Haruno-san,” The man at the desk is all edges, but his eyes are soft. You never look anywhere but the eyes when you want to gauge a person. Back then, before you were born, it would have been death to do that. “This is your genin team?”

The incredulousness in the Chunin’s voice is, while not blatantly obvious, enough for you, a fresh graduate, to detect. Apparently nobody thought that he would actually get a team.

You try not to look too uncomfortable next to That Man. It is your first mission, and that’s what the other teams are worrying about. Not standing next to a man that leaves everything smoking in eternal black fire in his wake.

“I would like a D-Rank,” He turns to the team, and you wonder how he does that. You think that you will be in for some hellish sensory training. “And you can call me, hm, Sasuke-sensei.” There's that forced calm noise again.

“Yes Haru- Uh, Sasuke-sensei.” The man stammers over the name before handing your team leader two sets of documents. You recognize the mission detail sheets, but one is blank. Only when the light hits it from another angle do you realize it is Braille.

“…Thank you.” You cannot help but think that this politeness has been something that he has learned only recently, and unwillingly so.


	15. Tora

That fucking cat. You think that the foul beast is some sort of evil deity. Shiromaru and Kenshi cannot corner it into the area where you and Shikako are waiting to capture it.

“Get back here you stinkin’ cat!” Kenshi is having less than no luck. Shiromaru is trying to help corner the thing, but it keeps getting away. The thing even seems to know where the ambush site is. It stays just out of the reach of Shikako’s shadows.

That Man is standing by, head turning minutely with each screech of the cat. You almost think his lips twitch, but it is gone a second later. He was not the type to laugh anyways. It was probably you seeing things.

“That cat seems to be more of a ninja than most.” He appears behind you, startling both you and Shikako. Somehow he has managed to work his way through the crowded and uneven streets, unassisted.

For a man with no way to look at the area he knows the village well. He probably knows all of the hidden evacuation camps, you know that he's aware of most of them. He had raided them in the war, looking for an evil man that he blamed for how he turned out.

You shake your head, sharply. He's your sensei now, and it would be bad if you let the mental walls protecting you fall down.

“It's smart, and has somehow learned what to avoid in order to escape capture. Low level Chunin would have trouble with this.” Shikako talks in that apathetic tone all Nara seem to have. But you know that she is being defensive of Kenshi, and probably studying That Man’s reactions.

“I wasn't talking about Inuzuka.” His voice is smooth and would be beautiful if it were not so terrible. “You need to observe, Nara.”


End file.
